Te equivocaste
by klyVan
Summary: Entonces engañando a los sentidos desafió la curiosidad, si hubiera un libro con tu vida en el ¿lo leerías? drabble 26-0


**Comentarios iniciales:**

Buenas, buenas, sean bienvenidos a este tercer y último homenaje (al menos por ahora) dedicado a **Mudora** a modo de regalito y con mucho cariñopara mi amiga **EgrettWiliams.**

Disclaimer: Ni Zelda ni Mudora me pertenecen y… ¿para qué diablos sigo diciendo esto? Jajajajajajajaja…

* * *

 **Te Equivocaste.**

 _\- Niña que a temprana edad irradias sapiencia, elocuencia y una curiosidad que punza y grita; hoy entre desafiantes sonrisas te pregunto: si hubiera un libro con la historia de tu vida ¿Lo leerías?_

Felices eran aquellos días, días sin tiempo, tragados por pesadas lecciones, intercaladas entre el aburrimiento y la atención, a veces cuestionaba, pese al disgusto de mis tutores; a veces callaba, para no oírles la arrogancia, eran días sin tiempo sí, pero felices.

Sentía Fascinación por leer y fue esta sed la que me guio a la zona más sombría y añeja de la biblioteca, entonces encontré ese texto, enmarañado en el olvido, grueso, sucio, que con un simple pason de mano, levante polvo que me cosquilleo la nariz.

De repente alguien me llama, quizá la nerviosidad juega con mi mente, pensé; pero el llamado era inequívoco.

Voz que resuenas en el abismo del misterio, ¿quién eres? ¿Acaso te pertenece este texto? Sabe que tu burlona advertencia no hace más que avivar la curiosidad y desobediencia.

 _\- Ay princesa, princesa, no puedo evitar que lo leas, pero me he tomado la molestia de advertirte; no te equivoques._

El prohibido texto relata horrores y dolores de tiempos pasados, donde se levantaba el elegido paladín, también habla de ella, con la que comparto mi nombre, y un villano sin identidad que se perdía en los puntos suspensivos de la incógnita.

* * *

\- _Dime, ¿es así como será mientras esperas? ¿Ocultándote en la normalidad? ¿Ignorando el terror de tus pesadillas?; hace meses que lo dejaste podrirse en la polvareda; ay princesa, yo te lo advertí._

 _Tras tu actitud rebelde adivine el motivo de tu visita, pero nada puede hacerse, solo esperarlo, desafiarlas y jugar un poquito con el tiempo; ¿me harás caso esta vez?_

Al conocerlo sentí una punzada de miedo, y detrás de su amable sonrisa vi una bestia terrible que se relamía las fauces, dibujando con la imaginación su horrida intención.

La contraparte vino de él, ignorante de aristocracias absurdas, pero versado en calidez y sencillez que podía enamorar, sabía lo que él seria, más no lo veía de ese modo; el, al que llamas simple mortal era nuestra salvación ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?

Y sucedió lo inevitable, fue como si mis pesadillas, rompieran su prisión astral, solo para destruir y matar, esa noche retumbo su macabro reír, cayo Hyrule bajo sus pies, murió mi padre, y yo enganchada en la protección de Impa nos corrimos al exilio, no sin antes aventarle la ocarina del tiempo; él sabrá que hacer.

* * *

 _\- En su alforja se llevó las reliquias, en su memoria un deber que conoció a la ligera y en su afligido latir el deseo de ayudarla._

 _¿Estás seguro?_

 _Hipnotizado por el lustre de la sagrada hoja, comprobó la pertenencia, antes que lo durmiera el tiempo._

 _\- Y tú escondida en un linaje prestado._

 _Me preguntas, me acusas de misterioso: si, más de lo que debería._

Tú y yo somos el soplo de aquella prosperidad que se murió, deambulando en el mismo sendero, pero sin sobrepasar el límite de nuestras sombras, andando en la peligrosa y frágil línea del presente.

Hubo un día que le reclamaste a mi escondida presencia, el deber me obligo a recriminarte la tardanza.

Tenía derecho de darse una pausa, después de todo todavía estaba intentando creerse el cuento; ese fue tu argumento.

Sudor y heridas fue el precio para sellar al tirano, y en aquel paisaje inefable, Link pensó que el tiempo se había resuelto ante sus ojos, pero no ante mi conciencia.

He aquí lo que falta, devolverte lo que mis errores te arrebataron. Disculpas y promesas dejamos, mientras las mágicas notas invocan la luminiscencia que te regresaran a tú ayer; Adiós Link y gracias.

* * *

¿Qué estaría pensando al disgregar así el tiempo? se preguntó Impa mientras veía a su pupila y al héroe recuperar la niñez, a cada llanto de risa.

 _\- Con tu deseo de enmienda, lo arrastraste a tu sentencia, ¿Cuándo caerá la consecuencia de la distorsión? Serán ustedes quienes sabrán el momento y el modo de repararlo._

 _Ay princesa, princesa, te equivocaste, haz vuelto a equivocarte._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ok. Aquí tenemos una situación bastante interesante, en primera instancia a diferencia de los homenajes anteriores, este ha sido quizá el más fácil de los tres, puesto que es un género que si tengo más control.

Segundo, si bien está dedicado a **Mudora** , lo hice pensando en: **con flechas torcidas y espadas de madera** , obra en la cual la autora publicaba cada martes una serie de drabbles de distintos géneros, hoy por hoy quise poner mi granito de arena, en ese sentido este sería el drabble número 26 o ¿el numero Zero? (si, escrito así como Star Fox Zero xD) , la asignación dependerá del gusto de ella, aunque en lo personal preferiría lo segundo xD

Tercero e importante **EgrettWilliams** espero te haya gustado amiga, lo que quería (y en parte hice) fue esperar a que terminaras los drabbles para sorprenderte, aunque ni fue tan sorpresivo porque te estuve atormentando un buen rato por esto Jajajajajajajaja… xD Pero mi intención fue la misma que los homenajes anteriores, un regalito con cariño.

Bien, espero les haya gustado, de antemano agradezco sus comentarios y visitas; es todo.

Saludos cordiales.


End file.
